Trois dans un lit
by Sakura made in hell
Summary: Et si Sakura, Sasuke  et Kakashi se retrouvaient à partager le même appartement… Et, de surcroît, le même lit !Cette fic parle de l’amour, du vrai, entre ces trois personnes, du renoncement difficile, de l’acceptation de soi et de l’autre…Enjoy.


**C'est ma première fic donc reviews appréciées.**

_Et si Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi se retrouvaient à partager le même appartement….Et, de surcroît, le même lit ?!Cette fic parle de l'amour, du vrai, entre ces trois personnes, du renoncement difficile, de l'acceptation de soi et de l'autre…Enjoy._

Chapter 1 : L'homme que j'aimais.

Sakura émergea d'un lourd sommeil en ouvrant largement la bouche, ne prenant pas la peine d'étouffer son bâillement, pourtant plus qu'impressionnant .Une tête aux cheveux gris sortit à son tour de sous la couette, et décocha un sourire tendre à la jeune femme. Au moment où Sakura se levait, elle fut brusquement retenue par le bras et de surprise bascula en arrière en poussant un cri. Elle se retourna et vit Sasuke, l'air faussement boudeur, la regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh oh…et moi alors ?! » fit t'il d'un ton visiblement vexé.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, s'ébouriffant avec une main ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Une habitude qu'elle avait certainement prise de Naruto…

Il y a encore quelques mois il était avec eux en mission à Suna, pour protéger le Kazekage, Gaara. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas accepté cette mission…Naruto et Sakura avaient prévu de se fiancer dès leur retour de Suna. Tout était prévu. L'Akatsuki ne leur avait cependant pas laissé ce bonheur.

L'embuscade à la sortie de Suna, Naruto se jetant sur Itachi, Sasuke, Kakashi et Gaara se ruant sur les autres ennemis. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Naruto choisisse Itachi? Pourquoi ? Elle se souvient encore de l'incapacité de bouger qui l'avait terrassée lorsque Naruto était tombé face contre terre, le corps d'Itachi à moitié décomposé à quelques mètres…

Les funérailles de Naruto se firent en toute intimité au cimetière de Konoha. Sakura pleura des jours et des jours entiers, refusant fermement toute visite et tout réconfort de la part de Sasuke ou de Kakashi. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui ai enlevé la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle, devant ses yeux, sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire quelque chose. Le sentiment de défaite et de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait la tuait à petit feu. Sakura s'était donc levé, avait ouvert la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'était adossée sur le rebord. Et si elle mettait fin à sa vie, ici et maintenant?!Elle rejoindrait certainement Naruto…Sa chute n'avait pris que quelques secondes mais bizarrement elle n'avait pas heurté le sol. Peut être que cette simple bizarrerie venait du fait que Sasuke venait de la rattraper in extremis, Kakashi à ses côtés.

Les évènements s'étaient finalement très vite succédés. Prétextant de devoir la surveiller en permanence après sa tentative de suicide, Sasuke et Kakashi avait décidé de prendre un appartement à trois. Sakura, elle, ne semblait pas non plus se plaindre. Au final, c'était peut être elle qui avait le plus besoin de ça…D'être à coté des deux meilleurs amis de Naruto. Mais qu'attendait-elle d'eux ? Qu'ils lui renvoient l'image de Naruto ?

Kakashi foudroya Sasuke du regard et dit d'une voix à la limite de la contenance :

« Arrête d'être aussi brutal avec elle…Sinon c'est moi qui vais te casser le poignet tu vas voir »

Le ninja copieur n'avait en fait accepté cette proposition de colocation que pour une seule raison : son amour pour Sakura. En effet, il ne pouvait pas supporter la présence de Sasuke, qu'il considérait tout bonnement comme un rival.

Depuis la mort de Naruto, et la tentative de suicide de Sakura, il avait pourtant parfaitement compris que l'amour de cette dernière était et sera toujours tournée vers Naruto…et que lui, ne pourrait obtenir que la place de second. Cette pensée le rendait plus que malade, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner celle qu'il aimait depuis leur première rencontre, et ainsi la laisser seule face à elle-même…Il devait l'aider à faire son deuil, à tourner la page…Il était cependant indéniable que Kakashi avait une petite idée de QUI pourrait l'aider à tourner la page, et cette pensée lui donnait le sentiment d'être égoïste, mais il était prêt à tout pour conquérir le cœur de la jeune shinobi… Quitte à partager son lit avec l'autre bouffon, comme il se plaisait si mesquinement à l'appeler.

Sasuke éclata de rire et, sans quitter des yeux Sakura, lui passa une main dans ses cheveux et rapprocha sa bouche pour murmurer au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme :

« -Je…suis...désolé. » murmura t-il d'une voix qui ressemblait à celle d'un sadique.

Le jeune homme, avait lui aussi, accepté à contrecœur de prendre une colocation avec Kakashi. Cette haine était clairement à double-sens, l'un le rendant bien à l'autre. Mais pour Sasuke, cette rivalité lui apparaissait plus comme un jeu, auquel il prétendait décrocher la première place. Toute sa vie était basée sur la domination de l'autre et la victoire. Bien sûr que la mort de son meilleur ami l'avait profondément marqué…Il avait perdu son « rival » de toujours, celui qu'il avait souvent égalé mais jamais surpassé. Mais celui qu'il considérait aussi comme son propre frère lui avait fait promettre, bien avant son décès, que Sasuke devrait veiller sur Sakura jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Bien sûr qu'il éprouvait lui aussi des sentiments amoureux pour Sakura. Mais cet amour était devenu plus « intéressant » depuis qu'il y avait un nouveau rival en course. Et ce rival s'appelait Kakashi.

Sakura se leva, exaspéré par l'attitude de Sasuke. Elle prit soudain conscience de l'effroyable désordre qu'ils avaient mis dans la chambre à coucher. Des bouteilles de saké vides jonçaient le sol par dizaines, leurs vêtements respectifs balancés un peu partout dans la pièce et surtout la table en verre….En mille morceaux.

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir :

« Non…la table en verre que m'avait offert Ino-chan…quel désastre…Elle va me tuer. »

Kakashi se leva à son tour et enfila son pantalon tout en déclarant d'une voix visiblement amusé :

« En vérité…c'est elle qu'il la cassé…En partie »

« QUOI ?! » s'exclama Sakura, manquant de s'étrangler de stupeur.

« Bah oui, elle était là hier soir, avec Shikamaru, Tenten et Kiba, Hinata et Neji aussi était là…Tu croyais qu'on avait bu toutes ses bouteilles de saké à nous trois ?! Tu surestimes beaucoup Kakashi je crois ! » dit Sasuke, éclatant soudainement de rire.

Un pantalon vola dans la pièce et Sasuke se le prit dans la figure, qui, faisant mime d'être touché par un couteau s'effondra au ralentit sur le lit. A la vue de cette scène, Sakura éclata d'un rire franc. Les hommes de sa vie étaient avec elle, et cela lui suffisait pour être heureuse…Elle enfila un pantacourt, indispensable à cette journée pour le moins très chaude. Elle prit le chemisier de Kakashi posé négligemment sur un fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte :

« Je vais chercher de quoi nourrir mes deux petits hommes adorés…Je reviens soyez sages ! » s'exclama la jeune femme alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle.

A la seconde même où la porte claqua, Sasuke et Kakashi se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, et au même instant s'empoignèrent leur cou respectif tout en criant en cœur :

«- LE CADEAU !!! »

C'était la première fois que les deux ninjas avaient décidé de s'entraider pour quelque chose, et cela commençait visiblement très mal. En effet, l'anniversaire de Sakura était le lendemain et ils avaient décidé, pour le bonheur de leur femme, de faire un cadeau commun. Ils avaient décidé de rendre cette journée inoubliable pour Sakura…Et ils n'avaient plus que 24h, alors que les préparatifs n'étaient même pas commencés !

« Lâche mon cou, crétin » grinça Sasuke

« De même, bouffon » répliqua Kakashi

Et à l'instant précis où ils relâchèrent leur prise, une course folle commença alors, pour déterminer qui serait le premier prêt.


End file.
